


Runaway groom

by lichtertanz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x20, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Love, M/M, MalecForever, Saving the World, Spoilers for 3x20, edom, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 07:19:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichtertanz/pseuds/lichtertanz
Summary: Set in 3x20 after the proposal. With a different outcome.





	1. Chapter 1

"It is only Edom, you always come back." Alec states with a shivering voice, as the world around is burning down.

Almost invisibly shaking his head Magnus looks at him with love. So much love. It takes Alec's breath away. In the last days Alec has feared that Magnus would never look at him like this again. It is almost too much. 

"Never thought I'd be a runaway groom."

And this smile. By the angel. 

Nobody can smile like Magnus, holding all the happiness and grief in one expression.

As he looks up, Alec can still feel his touch on his hands, as he holds himself to the silver ring. He has never been a guy who has cared about wearing jewelry until this very moment. 

Being surrounded by deadly destruction, myriads of demons circling over them with deadly force and his former home in flames Alec should be afraid of it.

The threatening end of the world. 

Strangely the Shadowhunter doesn't feel it. 

He isn't sure when he makes the decision. Here? When he first kissed Magnus? 

But right before Magnus lifts off Alec states with a calm voice. "Me neither." 

Turning around he strengthens his shoulders and smiles at his sister. 

Her eyes widened as she hears his "head of the New York Institute" voice: 

"I'm putting you in charge. Don't mess up with my new file system too much, Izzy." 

Jace and Clary look at each other confused while she slowly nods with tears in her eyes. 

"Alexander what are you doing?" Magnus holds his breath, feeling the time running out. 

"I love you." Alec's voice becomes softer again, looking proudly at his family. His brilliant sister, his best friend, brother and Parabatai and at last at Clary Fairchild. "All of you." 

If he had more time he would say so much more, thank the annoying redhead for bringing his future husband in his life. 

But it has to wait. Like many things. Except this. 

Stepping back to Magnus he grabs his hands and their rings collide. It makes him feel weirdly giddy despite the world burning down. 

Pressing his body close to Magnus he whispers: "Ready." 

"Alexander you can't..." 

Quickly lifting his finger in front of Magnus' lips he stops him. "I can. You are not going in alone. Never again."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Just days ago Magnus desperately pleaded Alec to stay. Now not knowing what will wait for them in Edom he wants to beg to let go. 

But just as then he realizes there is nothing he can say or do that will change Alec's mind. 

So he does the only thing which is left to do. Putting his arms around his fiancé Magnus whispers: "Hold on tight." 

Alec leans in as much as possible and keeps smiling like a child waiting to unpack Christmas gifts. 

"Despite the direction you know we are going to hell." The Warlock shakes his head incredulously, while trying to avoid any collusion in the sky. 

Alec hugs him closer, wanting to melt every distance between them away. "No." 

"No?" 

They gain height dramatically and from far away Alicante almost looks like a peaceful sea of sparkling stars.  

"No." Alec repeats firmly and adds. "This is just an unfortunate minor setback in comparison to..." He pauses as the air gets thiner and the atmosphere changes.

It is like flowing through an invisible barrier of heat and suddenly they fall again into the direction of the ground. 

The burning smoke makes Alec's eyes shut and when he opens them again, they have already landed. 

For the first time the Shadowhunter takes a step in Edom. So little light. The overwhelming darkness and the screaming noises in the distance makes him shutter. He does not let go of Magnus.

"Still standing by your point, that this is not hell?" The Warlock asks, poking him almost playfully. But underneath his smile Alec senses a rising uncertainty. 

The Shadowhunter wonders how much time Magnus has spent in this nightmare with his wicked father. Once again but now with a deepened understanding he questions how despite this Magnus has become the kindest soul Alec knows.

"I admit...." Alec points out at their surrounding. "...this is a very unconventional first travel choice as an engaged couple. But I would not change it for anything in the world when it means I can stay with you by your side..."

"Alexander..." Magnus does not know what to say when suddenly a sob escapes from Alec. 

"I'm so sorry for leaving you. I didn't mean ...the last days without you...if anything THAT has been hell."

"It's alright..." The Warlock tries to console him. 

"No, it is not. I love you. Soo much." Alec argues. "You have to close the riff now but afterwards you can yell at me all you want for going behind your back." 

Magnus gives him a quick kiss. "You are right, we have a lot to talk about. So let's get this over with. But before we move further we have to choose a temporary glamour for you. Edom is not exactly known for its hospitality regarding Nephilim." 

"Glamour?"

"How about..." Suddenly Magnus eyes sparkles mischievous. "...transforming you into a hellhound with two heads, since you are definitely stubborn like you already have those?" 

"No." Alec rolls his eyes, trying to look offended but fails terrible. How he has missed the silly banters between them. 

"Dragon?" 

"Dragon?" The Shadowhunter giggles. "I think...I can totally pull off a dragon." Despite everything he radiates so much happiness that Magnus realizes something more than ever. 

Magic comes indeed in various forms and not matter what happens to his powers when Alec is by his side it will always be around.  

 

 


End file.
